


Perfect

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Boneses and Roses [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Forced Abortion, I just like blaming them for stuff, If I put the dammit sora tag on enough stuff it might become an actual tag, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Prequel, Steven Universe References, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Unhealthy Relationships, dammit Sora, may as well put the dammit sora tag on this too, skelepreg, they had nothing to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rose said I was perfect the way I am!"</p>
<p>Or, the Prequel to "It's Over, Isn't it?" in which Boss finds Red and drags him 'home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I got a comment from an anon on Both of You that inspired this, and I made a decision. Check the Notes at the bottom for info.

_"you're beautiful."_

 

"You're disgusting!"

 

_"i'd follow you to the ends of the multiverse."_

 

"i can't believe you made me track you halfway across the multiverse!"

 

_"i love you, red."_

 

"I HATE YOU, SANS!"

 

Red choked on a sob as his brother dragged him through the snow by the collar. He hadn't stood a chance, and Blue had seemed too shell shocked to help when Boss had burst through the door, and now here he was, back in his own timeline.

 

Back in hell.

 

He wrapped his arms protectively around his middle. His brother... He was going to kill his baby.

 

_Again_. And they were _so close_ to being able to see the world... He'd not ever had a pregnancy that made it this far. And Stretch had been so happy about it, practically gushing... And because he was too fucking weak to protect himself from his own damn brother, Sans was going to lose their child.

 

“boss...” Sans mumbled in a pleading tone. “please.... don't.... don't hurt me...” He hadn't wasted his breath on begging in a long time. But the thought of just passively lying back and taking it made his soul ache.

 

Papyrus ignored him, kicking open the door to the shed and throwing him inside. Sans nearly shrieked as he landed partly on the 'stomach' formed of magic that kept the little soul safe from the dangers of the outside world.

 

“DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST RUN AWAY FROM ME?!” Papyrus screeched, kicking him onto his back and placing a sharp-heeled boot directly over the globe of red magic. “DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST HIDE OUT IN ANOTHER DIMENSION? I _own_ you, bitch!”

 

Sans coughed and squirmed under the boot, but years of conditioning had him doing little more than that.

 

“And then I finally track you down, and what do I find!? You've whored yourself out to some pathetic, ash trash version of me!” Boss put more of his weight onto the foot pinning Sans, making the smaller skeleton squeak softly in pain, breathing growing heavier as his magic warred with itself. He was pretty certain that the panic of the moment and his fear for his life was resulting in his body trying to eject the child, to bring them into the world and give them half a chance at seeing the sun, the stars.

 

“It makes me wonder why I even bothered looking for such a _**worthless little runt**_ in the first place.”

 

Sans's eye sockets filled with bright red tears, and he cursed himself. After all he'd been through at the hands of his brother, it was the cruel words that had hurt the most. The implications that he would never be good enough, the casual dismissal of him as a person... Sans had tried _so_ hard for years to earn a scrap of praise from his sibling. But no, nothing was ever good enough for Boss.

 

But... Stretch... Stretch _showered_ him in compliments and praise and affection... Little touches and cuddles and kisses and _you look cute in that tank_ and _thanks for doing the dishes_ and Sans never had to _earn_ it because it was freely given.

 

A tiny spark appeared in his eye sockets. Boss frowned at the sudden change in Sans's expression.

 

“stretch told me i'm perfect the way i am.” Sans spat, with more venom than he'd dared to direct at his brother in _years_. He relished the shocked expression on his sibling's face. He was expecting it to morph into anger... But instead, it became a full-on smirk.

 

“Well then he must have even lower standards than I'd thought.”

 

The small amount of defiance he'd felt building shattered, the tears welling up again.

 

Then, the door to the shed was blown off the wall, and Stretch stood framed in the splintered hole, the snow behind him framing him in a glowing halo of light, like an avenging angel.

 

With a wave of his Hand, Boss's soul turned blue and he was flung away from Sans, past Stretch and into the snow.

 

“stay put babe...” Papy cooed, pressing a clanking kiss to the puckered scar on Sans's skull. “i'll protect you.” And with that, he blipped out into the snow to face off with Sans's brother.

 

The smaller skeleton wanted to help, but he had a much more pressing concern.

 

The baby was coming, and he was alone, in his own timeline.

 

Stars, he just fucked everything up...

 

From outside he could hear the furious whine of Gaster Blasters, the clashing and clanking of bone constructs, and the voices of the combatants.

 

“All this trouble for a piece of shit like him! Why bother?!” His brother, cold and aloof as always.

 

A surprisingly deep growl, and the words bit out like Stretch was barely restraining himself from going nuclear. “I don't want to hear a word out of you-- Unless it's 'Sorry'.”

 

Boss's answering laugh.

 

The pair traded a few more barbs, but Sans was in too much pain to focus at this point, so he just curled up on the floor of the shed, whimpering. The baby was trying to come, but he didn't know what to do...

 

After a surprisingly short time, the familiar footsteps of Stretch echoed through the shed, and Sans looked up and gasped softly. Papy was covered in dust, favoring his left side heavily, and bleeding enough marrow to stainhalf his hoodie red. But he was alive, and he scooped Sans into his arms and mumbled, “Let's go home, babe...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. I want to do more of these SU-Undertale bits. But I plum don't have time to write huge chunks of text, nor do I have time to comb through bits and pieces of the show. SO! 
> 
> My tumblr is http://insanityallegra.tumblr.com or @insanityallerga. I accept anonymous asks.
> 
> So, if you have a Steven universe scene you want to see reworked for Undertale, hop onto tumblr and bop me an ask.
> 
> Rules: 
> 
> 1\. Short scenes please. I don't have time to write out the entirety of Jailbreak (as awesome as it would be). Think single lines or short conversations, or songs.
> 
> 2\. I'm only doing four AUs, Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell. And crossovers, of course.
> 
> 3\. If you don't specify the AU or pairing you want to see, I'll pick one myself.
> 
> 4\. I WILL _NOT_ DO STRONGER THAN YOU. There are a billion undertale versions already.
> 
> 5\. I reserve the write to not write your request. If i can't do it or can't find the time, I won't. Okay?
> 
> 6\. Only tumblr asks will be written. please, PLEASE do not pepper the comments with requests. Let's keep the comments to THIS fic, okay? ;)
> 
> That said, I'm open to pretty much anything. <3 Be creative! Make me stretch my brain a bit! <3


End file.
